Fallout Equestria: Shattered Silver
by osswin4thewiin
Summary: Welcome to the wasteland
1. Chapter 1: The Setup

Shattered Silver's POV

"how much can we get from this" a muffled tone speaks out from the wasteland over a bonfire.

"depends how fast you get your ass there" another speaks but not muffled and over the same crackling fire.

"Look, when shattered silver gets back you had better be ready to go. She doesn't like to wait around longer than she has too" the stallion spits out a black goo on the sand, proceeding to put on his cowl as another pony approaches.

"sup fuckers, you all ready?" I shout in the most gleeful way possible. The smile on my face was so big. I knew it was going to be a death wish but hell. it is the wasteland after all.

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

"NO FUCKIN WAY" I shout, laughing my ass off. The dumbass I was playing in poker just folded and I have the best hand!

"Thanks, clicks but I'll take these winnings" I scoop my hoofs around all the caps I can and push them into my satchel.

"You beat me again silver, next time I'll just kill you" he said that with the stupidest smile. I knew he would never hurt me. We're partners after all, well we were before he started to run the wasteland. That's a story in its self.

"You do that clicks" I shout clamping my bag shut with a metal clamp. Getting up out of my seat to head to the door. Waiting for me are my best friends. The one in the cowl that's allergic to smiling is FrostedFire every pony Just calls him Fire for short. The one in the googles playing with some wires attached to a black box is Error. He forgot his name after the explosion in his home, I never knew him till he saved my ass bout a month ago.

"How much?" Fire asks me the moment he sees my hoof hit the sand outside the bar. Erro was walking over and I can tell he was wandering the same thing.

"enough to get us some food and ammo, plus the expolosives for the party" I wisper to the ponies, as we walk away in the direction of the other building were my group was staying. After getting in the room I start to separate our caps into piles, one pile for food and ammo and one more for the explosives. One pile Fire takes and scrapes it across the table in our dusty second story room to his bag. Error levitates the other one in his bag.

"Meet at the fire tonight" I tell the only two people in this world I trust with my life. The plan was for fire to get supplies and error to get the explosives. If everything goes to plan then we'll be free to just sit back and relax till we die. We all leave the room

"be careful silver" Fire tells me after slugging me in the arm.

"Shut up, I may be a girl but I will handle this fine" I chuck a people at him I found on the old floor. They both walk out the door and my job was to wait for information about the stable from my source. In the mean time I guess I'll just get a drink I think to myself. Walking down the stares I see an old carving in the building. It looked like " was here " but the name was chipped out.

I now renter the street I was just on. Looking around I see clicks walking away with his bandits in the distance. He's a good guy if you pay him, but he helped my dad so I knew him since I was a Phillie. Hearing the shouts of the barkeep my steps follow in.

" can I get some water? " I ask the barkeep while I was putting up my hood and getting out three caps.

" got three caps " he looks at the caps I just banged on the bar. Hearing the sound of glasses clanging a fresh and dirty cup of water is now in front of me. It's what you get in the waste land I guess. Before the bombs dropped my dad told me his dad used to get water straight from a spring. I take a huge gulp, and bring the glass down hearing the bars doors slam open. Looking over I see a pony but his face was all fucked up.

"SHIT, ITS A MUTANT" the barkeep shouts , the other two ponies in the bar pull out guns and aim it at the thing in the door. That's why we all four heard the scratching on the walls from outside. We all relaxed that there must be a dozen of them out there.

"Im gonna be late boys" wisper under my breath as I take out the son of a bitch in the door way with my 5 shot revolver just for two more to come running in.


	2. Chapter 2: My bad luck

Silvers POV

What the hell was going on, I was in a panic at first. The mutants just came in so fast. I jumped behind the splinter covered bar counter. Hearing the shattering of loud cracks of guns coming from the others in the bar. The bartender and I trying to hide behind the wooden wall for cover.

"DAMNIT" the old pony screamed out as he is gun made a loud bang and green and red puss scattered the ceiling. The next thing I remember is a huge fucking explosion and everything started getting fuzzy and my hearing went to shit. The ringing in my ears put me on my knees in pain. One of the other ponies must have tossed a granade and hit the counter, or most of it.

"FUCK" I scream out and I get a glance from the bartender who aimed a gun at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU..."

*BANG*

A mutant got the bright idea to sneak up and try to get me from behind. It was close too, I couldn't hear it but when he shot it the puss went all over me. I saw him swing his hoof dawn telling me to keep my head down. I did just that and almost with a quick crack of a whip my hearing was back, and the pain was feeling fucking great I thought to myself.

I popped my head up real quick to see if I could spot any more mutants. To my great luck, there was still three of those green assholes that are going to make me late for my robbery.

"THATS IT" I slid out my hunters blade the holster and start banging on the counter standing up and stearin at them. Looking around the other ponies have been ripped in half but the freaks of the wasteland.

*CLANG CLANG CLANG* smashing my hoofs on the table and I jump the table and just as I wanted. The three start running to me, one of them tripped over a table and impaled it's self over a broken bar stool. With a quick moment of my hoofs I kick one of them on the floor and plunge my rusted blade in its skull. I hear one coming from behind me, I kick the table over it walks in to it and the head jerks back exposing it's throat. One hard kick and my hoof goes though it like apple butter.

"Miss... Your uh"

"IM WHAT!" I said agerly at the bartender, that's when I felt it. The thing that was actually going to make me late for the rob on the stable. The back of my head had the gash the size of the glass I had been drinking from earlier that day. All that adranline mus have stopped me for feeling it.

Two hoofs quickly catch me as my legs go limp from blood loss. The mess in the bar is all fading to black and spinning like the pre war park rides that my dad used to take me on. The flashing lights everypont loved them so much. Before I died I wanted to see one of those things one more time.

"Mssss mis msss" the messy slurs that my brain was turning his words into feeling my body hit the floor gently. Darkness was all the world was to me at this point. "Why is this my fate, why now I had people to take care of" my thoughts bounced around those words.

Pone last jolt of sharp pain through all my nerves. It had to be the worst pain in my life. Worse then when I was shot in the wing, worse then when my hoof got broke from getting smashed for not paying off clicks debt. This wasn't just pain I was having a seizure. Bursts of pain were also movement. The last thing before deaths grip took in my worthless ass to hell.

The one assholes to not follow directions, my fucking boyfriend and Error

" can you hear me, hey can you hear me. WAKE UP!" A calm then desperate voice spoke

" is she a-a-alive Fire?"


End file.
